


Nothing Will Ever Be Enough

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is not in the same fic universe as Honeypot but also has sparrow!five, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “She lay down against his pillow, not even caring that this was wrong. Right and wrong went through the window when she had gone to an alternate Five for comfort he didn’t know how to give but desperately wanted to. She was certain that he was in love with her, and, if he wasn’t in love with her, she wouldn’t be alive. She was also certain that she would likely never truly love him because he would never be the man that she left the light on for in a desperate attempt at bringing him home, he would always be an imitation of him that never had the chance to even leave her because they didn’t exist in the same world. Finally, she was certain that he knew this, and that he loved her anyways. “
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Nothing Will Ever Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> Me: Daddy kink will probably be the grossest thing I write  
> Me, not half a day later: maybe I’m just a bad person
> 
> This is for Mae, who wanted a threesome with Sparrow!Five/Five/Vanya!!!

The Sparrow version of Five was rougher with her. Pulling her hair with vulgar words on his lips, biting her against her shoulder when he took her from behind, wrapping his hand against her throat and telling her very clearly who was in control, that he needed her to be silent or he didn’t know if he could justify keeping her alive.

In contrast, the Five she had grown up with was gentle. Stroking his hand against her hair and praising her tenderly, kissing her shoulder when he cuddled up to her before bed, wrapping his arms around her and telling her that they had to stay together, that he needed her to be with him or he didn’t know what he would do. 

She didn’t see why she could not have them both. Her Five had gone to the commission and probably done unspeakable things to get another body, and while she had waited for him, she had met the Sparrow Five in his stead. She had felt if Five could leave her behind to have a body that suited him, she could take this and get an ally from the Sparrow Academy in the process. 

The Sparrow Academy knew that she had one of their most valuable members. She knew that they would kill her if they were not afraid of how he would react. She had his loyalty, and they accepted it with a sneer as they saw her slip into his bedroom. Reginald likely knew too, but she remembered the cameras in Five’s bedroom, knew exactly where to grin devilishly when she ground her hips against one of his most valuable assets. Sparrow Five knew that she hated Reginald, and he didn’t seem to mind as long as she was willing to please him. 

When her Five found out, she told him very clearly that she did not care if he was angry, that he shouldn’t have left her. Her Five had a sense of cunning though, he saw it as tactful. She knew that he was jealous though, and as she fucked herself against the alternate version of himself, she thought of the slight edge to her Five’s gaze and came, loudly, against the other. 

Five didn’t let this go on long though, and she trembled now as she saw him assess the Sparrow version of Five. He grinned darkly, wrapping an arm around Vanya, making sure her Five watched as he scraped his teeth against her jaw.

She couldn’t help herself when she whimpered at the movement, and her Five walked harshly forward. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking, and she made a small noise, wanting them to let her in on this knowledge. 

They glanced sharply at her as she did make the noise, and then the Sparrow placed his hands underneath her thighs, spreading her out for the other Five. She gasped, looking up at her version of Five, and his face was gentle, almost like he was apologizing for the Sparrow’s behavior. 

“Be my guest,” the Sparrow said. 

Her Five waited for her to say she wanted it. He glanced at her, and she was struck by how different he was in his 29 year old body but how the softness of his gaze remained. This was the Five that she loved. She nodded, asking him if he would. 

He didn’t seem to mind at all, though she realized quickly that Five’s competitive nature probably should have been something to consider here. They were not the same person, otherwise they would not be able to be in the same room. Still, they seemed to think the same. 

The Five she loved, however, had a distinct advantage, one he was cocky about. He made a point to kiss her, to stare back at the possessive gaze against the Sparrow’s face. When he pulled away from her, and she immediately leaned over to him instead of the other, he grinned at the other. 

The Sparrow was unfazed, and she realized immediately why because he  _ bragged  _ about it. “I know what makes her tick, remember. I know what you can’t, and if you hadn’t left her behind at every chance you’ve gotten, you’d know exactly how she likes to be fucked, Number Five.”

She gasped as he pet her, an inaccurate imitation of the gentleness of her Five. Still, she pressed her head to his neck, whimpering gently as he stroked his fingers against her. 

“If you hadn’t been such an idiot and left her behind because of your own arrogance, you’d know what she likes. And she may love you, but she’ll always have a part of her that thinks of me as well. When you fuck her, she’ll think back to the hand against her throat with a sparrow tattoo. Won’t you, sweetheart?” He held his hand to her throat then, and she nodded because she was aware he would stop touching her if she didn’t and she really didn’t want that. There was also the fact that he wasn’t entirely wrong, but she felt a pang of guilt for it, so she ignored it. 

Her Five looked pained, and she wanted to reassure him that she was his completely, but then he shook off the pain and pulled Vanya to him. The Sparrow smirked at him, and she saw that he didn’t even look upset that she was being pulled away. He winked at her, like this had been his plan the whole time. She cuddled against the Five that she loved, and she knew that the other Five saw the guilt in her eyes. Vanya’s heart raced as he commented calmly, “You’re lucky that she loves you.”

Five stiffened. They both knew the Sparrow wasn’t saying that as a threat, that he genuinely did wish that he had Vanya the way that her Five did. It would cause her less anguish if he didn’t want that, just saw her as something to fuck and not something he wished to cherish. 

Her Five gently laid her against the bed, and he told the other, “You’re lucky that you never even had to wait for her.”

She watched the two of them. The Sparrow Academy’s Five had never existed in the timeline she came from. If her Five had not shown enough potential for Reginald, this one would either be living a relatively normal life wherever Five had originally come from or not alive at all. 

Five brushed his hand against her lips, gently rubbing his knuckles against her skin. She kissed his finger, and he turned to the Sparrow Five. “I don’t mind if you touch her too, but know that she is mine.” 

She gasped as two sets of hands moved to touch her. 

She grasped her Five’s hand, and she knew that it upset the other, but he didn’t say it, just continuing to touch her. She lay down against his pillow, not even caring that this was wrong. Right and wrong went through the window when she had gone to an alternate Five for comfort he didn’t know how to give but desperately wanted to. She was certain that he was in love with her, and, if he wasn’t in love with her, she wouldn’t be alive. She was also certain that she would likely never truly love him because he would never be the man that she left the light on for in a desperate attempt at bringing him home, he would always be an imitation of him that never had the chance to even  _ leave  _ her because they didn’t exist in the same world. Finally, she was certain that he knew this, and that he loved her anyways. 

She let the Sparrow run his hand against her, watched him as he glanced at her almost blankly as his fingers lightly grasped her breast. He had been trained to never show emotion. He had it, and she knew that. The hand that wasn’t grasped in her Five’s tenderly brushed through his hair, and he leaned into it. If he showed emotion, she knew it would be pained as he received affection that he had not had in 29 years of his life. She wondered sometimes if the only time he had ever even touched someone was to end their lives, and it saddened her. 

Her Five moved his head between her thighs, somehow managing to keep holding her hand as he did. He kissed her cunt adoringly, and she leaned against the Sparrow’s chest when he got closer to her as he did. When one Five’s tongue slipped inside of her mouth, the other’s was against her core. She whimpered against the other Five’s mouth, and he wrapped his hand against her neck, not moving it but letting his nails scrape against the skin there. If he could bring himself to kill her, he would have, but he couldn’t and so they both stayed in this limbo of never quite moving their hands to kill but to comfort instead. 

“Five,” she breathed, and she hoped neither of them wondered which one she was referring to. She didn’t know herself. Her Five fucked her thoroughly with his tongue, like he was trying to win her from the other. The other kissed her languidly, not seeming to care if she didn’t want him more because he still had her and he was aware of it. As she felt her climax overtake her, he moved the other Five away in what she was certain was a move that he had learned for combat and not whatever the fuck was happening right now. 

Her Five didn’t even bat an eye as the Sparrow shoved himself inside of her, just moving himself to where she rested against his chest and grinding against her. She kissed him much more sweetly than the other, and his lips curled in response to it. The other was pounding into her with a bruising force, but she let the Five she loved hold her and kiss her tenderly. 

And when the other came inside of her, she didn’t know who she was really referring to when she said, “I love you.” She just told herself it was the Five she had always loved because it was easier that way, for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fic that pushed me over the edge for going to Hell :) I hope it was worth it 🙏🏻 (Seriously, though, your guys’ support over the past few days has been overwhelming and ily all v much!! I’ll make some more wholesome fics too and one day Blinding Lights and Human will be updated! I haven’t felt super motivated for them but they will be finished eventually and hopefully before my physics and bio classes start this semester because I might die if they aren’t done by then)


End file.
